


vignettes from Sapotis

by darkavenue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkavenue/pseuds/darkavenue
Summary: Scenes that took place during the Sapotis episode.





	vignettes from Sapotis

“For example, if _you_ were Ladybug…” Alya starts sentences to Marinette like this all the time.

Marinette pretends she hasn’t figured out why she does this.

Alya is certain she’s being obvious. “ _Because I can’t hide anything from my best friend_ ,” she sing-songs.

She truly can’t. She puts all her cards on the table because she needs Marinette to know everything.

Marinette loves her too, but not like that. She likes what they have and she is afraid to change it. Alya doesn’t take it personally. Her best friend has always been afraid of relationships.

* * *

“I’ll come with you.” Ladybug’s hand is on her shoulder and Alya’s heart slams against her ribs.

“Bye, Kitty!” Rena Rouge waves to Chat Noir before disappearing into the narrow alley behind her.

She hears Ladybug tell Chat to get her sisters home. Then, “Wait!”

Alya pauses mid-step. Ladybug runs to her. Her arms fling around Alya’s neck, elbows bumping into both walls along the way. The alley is only big enough for one person, but Ladybug doesn’t seem to notice. Alya feels her pulse throbbing in her own throat as Ladybug pulls away just a few inches, just enough to look her in the eye.

She cups Alya’s face in both hands. “You did so well. I always knew you would be perfect.”

“Always? You thought about— _Me?_ —As a _hero?”_

“Since the first day I saw you.” Ladybug’s hand slides into Rena’s hair, and slowly pulls her in.

The kiss feels better than saving Paris did. Ladybug can feel the ridiculous grin on Alya’s lips and laughs against them. Their giggles reverberate off the brick walls against both their backs.

* * *

She didn’t know it was a kiss farewell until Ladybug held out an expectant palm. Alya clutched the miraculous to her chest.

“You know—if I kept it—I could help you again—" She wasn’t above begging. Not after she had a taste of that they could be.

But Alya had learned over and over to be happy with what she had. Ladybug had been clear. Alya returned the necklace.

* * *

_This_ , she could hide from Marinette.


End file.
